


Pod jemiołą

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O tym, jak Paladyni pierwszy raz wspólnie obchodzą Święta, czyli Alteanie przylatują w odwiedziny, Lance jest sobą, a Keith ma dosyć.





	Pod jemiołą

Zegar w kuchni wybił czternastą.

Siedząca na kamiennym blacie Pidge po raz kolejny uderzyła piętą w szafkę, nerwowo machając nogą. Matt powinien już tu być.

Hunk podniósł wzrok znad blachy z pierniczkami, które dekorował kolorowym lukrem. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny.

Znajdowali się w kuchni dużego domu, w którym zamieszkali Paladyni po pokonaniu Imperium Galry. Po powrocie na Ziemię spodziewali się wiecznej sławy i powszechnego uznania. Wyobrażali sobie, że zostaną okrzyknięci bohaterami narodowymi, a dzieci będą uczyć się o nich w szkołach. Tymczasem zostali odznaczeni za swoje zasługi, otrzymali oddalony od wszystkich dużych miast dom w lesie, na pograniczu ścisłego rezerwatu przyrody i tajnej bazy wojskowej, a ich zakończona misja zyskała status ściśle tajnej. Przez ten rok musieli nauczyć się żyć normalnie, bez ciągłego ryzykowania życia w obronie wszechświata. Powrót do szarej codzienności okazał się znacznie trudniejszy, niż przypuszczali, ale wspólnie jakoś dawali sobie radę. Mieli również dużo pracy, bo okazało się, że legendarni obrońcy kosmosu muszą czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem Ziemi i są idealnymi emisariuszami podtrzymującymi kontakty z dawnymi sojusznikami.

— Nie martw się, na pewno zaraz wróci. Wiesz, że ta wizyta jest niezwykle ważna dla księżniczki Allury, więc pewnie chciała się przygotować i pakowali się z Coranem do ostatniej chwili. Za minutę przyjadą — zapewnił uspokajająco Hunk.

— A co jeżeli coś mu się stało? Statek miał wypadek? Matt jest naukowcem, nie pilotem. Znaczy, wiem, że umie pilotować, wierzę w niego, w końcu pomagał mi z Zielonym Lwem, i w razie czego pewnie umiałby naprawić statek, ale nie jest inżynierem tak jak ty. Allura mieszka daleko, podczas takiej podróży mogło dojść do awarii. — Pidge wyrzuciła to z siebie na jednym wydechu i tak szybko, że Hunk ledwo ją rozumiał. — Albo co jeśli Galra się odrodziła? Wiem, że teoretycznie ich zniszczyliśmy, ale wszechświat jest ogromny i są jeszcze inne rzeczywistości, w których mogliby się ukryć. Ostrze Marmory też było nie do wykrycia, a Galra nadal ma dziesięć tysięcy lat przewagi rozwoju technologicznego i nie poznaliśmy wszystkich ich możliwości. Może Zarkon miał więcej dzieci? Albo powstała jakaś nowa potęga, o której nic nie wiemy, i znowu go porwali, a nie ma tam Shiro, który by go uratował? Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby Matt leciał gdziekolwiek sam?

Chłopak westchnął i odłożył na bok szprycę z lukrem. Wziął jednego pierniczka w kształcie przeciągającego się kota i podał go Pidge. Dziewczyna machinalnie wsadziła go sobie na raz do ust.

— Pidge, spokojnie — powiedział Hunk. — Matt jest świetnym łącznikiem, to nie jego pierwszy lot. Poradzi sobie, jestem tego pewien. Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby było inaczej, Shiro nie pozwoliłby mu samodzielnie lecieć. — Potem dodał ściszonym głosem: — A, i nie mów Lance’owi, że dałem ci pierniczka przedpremierowo. On na swoje musi jeszcze poczekać.

Pidge pokiwała głową i poprawiła okulary. Matt pełnił funkcję głównego łącznika między nimi a Allurą, która razem z Coranem musiała zostać w kosmosie, żeby pomagać stanąć na nogi planetom, które dzięki Voltronowi wyzwoliły się spod galrańskiego panowania. Odkąd tu wrócili, głównie on opuszczał Ziemię i na razie nie zanosiło się, żeby ten stan rzeczy miał ulec zmianie. Pidge za to martwiła się za każdym razem, gdy jej brat wylatywał. Odkąd udało jej się go odnaleźć, panicznie bała się, że znowu go straci.

Gdy tylko usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych, zerwała się z blatu i pobiegła do przedpokoju. Matt stał między Allurą i Coranem. Na widok siostry uśmiechnął się ciepło, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

— Pidge! — zawołała Allura, przytulając do siebie dziewczynę.

— Witaj, Numerze Piąty — przywitał ją Coran, poprawiając wąsy.

Zaraz w przedpokoju zgromadziła się pozostała czwórka Paladynów. Lance z impetem rzucił się na szyję Allurze, Shiro uściskał Corana, a Hunk poczęstował go pierniczkiem tak, żeby nikt tego nie widział. Keith stanął nieco z tyłu i pomachał do nich, uśmiechając się lekko.

Gdy wszyscy już się ze sobą przywitali, Allura ze zmartwieniem spojrzała na swoją suknię. Jej dół, a także buty księżniczki były przemoczone od śniegu. To samo można było powiedzieć o ubraniu Corana.

— Chyba nie przewidzieliśmy, że na Ziemi jest aż tak zimno — powiedziała przepraszająco. — I że będzie u was leżał śnieg…

Gdy Paladyni mieli już zaoferować, że mogą pożyczyć im swoje suche ubrania, Lance wyjął z szuflady w przedpokoju dwie paczki w świątecznym papierze.

— Przewidziałem to! — zawołał z dumą, wręczając pakunki Alteanom. — Moja mama zrobiła dla wszystkich swetry na Święta. Wy wyjątkowo możecie dostać swoje teraz, reszta musi poczekać.

Allura i Coran popatrzyli po sobie, a potem rozpakowali prezenty. Wyjęli swetry, przyglądając się im z zainteresowaniem. Były całe w skandynawskich wzorach i miały ich ulubione kolory – Allury różowy, a Corana pomarańczowo-niebieski.

— Dziękuję! — zawołała z zachwytem księżniczka. — Jest śliczny, taki mięciutki i pewnie cieplutki, koniecznie podziękuj od nas swojej mamie. Na pewno jakoś ci się odwdzięczymy.

Wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Lance poprawił kaptur bluzy.

— No, to teraz marsz się przebrać — polecił entuzjastycznie. — Pidge, pomożesz Allurze? — W jego niebieskich oczach błysnęło podekscytowanie. — A potem zaczynamy prawdziwe świętowanie. Nauczę was wszystkich, jak świętować!

* * *

— Czemu Keith tak dziwnie chodzi? — spytała Allura. — Czy to kolejna ziemska tradycja?

Shiro, Pidge i Matt odwrócili się od choinki, żeby zobaczyć, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. Keith szedł zygzakiem przez salon, wpatrując się w sufit.

— Omija jemiołę — wyjaśnił Matt, spoglądając na Allurę. — To te zielone rośliny przy żyrandolach i belkach pod sufitem.

Allura pokiwała głową. Razem z Pidge siedziały na podłodze. Wyciągały ozdoby z kartonów przywiezionych przez Lance’a z domu i podawały je Shiro i Mattowi, którzy dekorowali choinkę. Specjalnie czekali z tym aż do przyjazdu Altean, żeby móc pokazać im jak najwięcej ziemskich zwyczajów świątecznych. Zaczęli wspólnie, ale potem Hunk poszedł uczyć Corana gotować, a Lance został wysłany po drewno do kominka (sam, bo gdy poszedł z Keithem po choinkę, skończyło się to bitwą na śnieżki). Keith za to uznał, że nie rozumie, po co w ogóle ozdabiać drzewo, więc wrócił do siebie do pokoju, tłumacząc, że musi sprawdzić wszystkie raporty z tego dnia.

W ich salonie stała olbrzymia, jasna kanapa i do kompletu dwa fotele uszaki z szerokimi, miękkimi podłokietnikami. Naprzeciwko sofy, w pewnej odległości znajdował się telewizor. Choinka stała przy jednej ze ścian, niedaleko łuku prowadzącego do kuchni. W naprzeciwległą ścianę wbudowano wysoki kominek.

Keith stanął przed choinką, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Ten kretyn Lance… — mruknął Keith przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wiecie, że powiesił to zielsko nawet nad drzwiami do mojego pokoju? Nigdzie nie mogę czuć się bezpieczny.

— Dlaczego omijasz jemiołę? Czy ona jest niebezpieczna? — zadała kolejne pytanie Allura, próbując rozplątać srebrny łańcuch.    

Chłopak skrzywił się z niechęcią, a Pidge parsknęła cicho śmiechem.

— W sumie to jest niebezpieczna, a przy takich jej ilościach czuję się jak na polu minowym. Niestety, jest taka tradycja, że gdy dwóch ludzi stanie razem pod jemiołą, to muszą się pocałować — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Shiro.

— A — wydusiła tylko wyraźnie zaskoczona tą odpowiedzią Allura.

Księżniczka wygładziła materiał ciemnofioletowej spódnicy, którą pożyczyła jej Pidge. Gdyby nie to, że Matt kiedyś pokazywał jej zdjęcia siostry sprzed nauki w Garnizonie i wiedziała, jak się wtedy ubierała, Allura nie uwierzyłaby w to, że ma tyle dziewczęcych rzeczy w szafie.

— Keith, odpuść mu — dodał Shiro, patrząc na bruneta dobrotliwie.

To były pierwsze wspólne Święta Paladynów, a jednocześnie też pierwsze ich Święta od kilku lat. W Zamku Lwów ich nie obchodzili, bo nie mieli na to warunków i nie byli w stanie nawet prawidłowo określić aktualnej ziemskiej daty. Dlatego teraz wszystkim zależało na tym, żeby ten czas był wyjątkowy, ale podczas przygotowań szybko zorientowali się, że to właśnie Lance’owi zależało na tym najbardziej. Gdy zabrał Keitha do swojej rodziny na Święto Dziękczynienia, wrócił z kartonem ozdób choinkowych, swetrami od mamy i plikiem przepisów dla Hunka. W międzyczasie stworzył playlistę z kiczowatymi piosenkami świątecznymi, udekorował całą fasadę domu, chociaż nie mieli nawet sąsiadów, którym mogliby się tym pochwalić, i namawiał wszystkich do sprzątania, samemu niewiele w tej kwestii robiąc.

Nikt o tym głośno nie mówił, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że Lance nie stara się tak ani dla siebie, ani nawet dla Altean, tylko dla Keitha. Keitha, który wychowywał się bez matki i Keitha, który tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał prawdziwych, rodzinnych Świąt. A Lance był gotowy dla niego te Święta zorganizować najlepiej, jak potrafił. I przy okazji zmusić wszystkich pozostałych, by mu w tym pomogli.

— Ale to bez sensu! — podniósł pełen frustracji głos Keith. — Dlaczego nie możemy całować się normalnie, tylko musimy najpierw stanąć pod jakąś rośliną? I to tak przy wszystkich? Czemu on robi tyle zachodu z tak prostych rzeczy? Ta jemioła jest jak indyk w Święto Dziękczynienia, jak krzyczenie „Vol” i odpowiadanie „tron”, jak…

Urwał, bo w tym momencie Shiro uniósł lewą dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

— Keith, rozumiem, co masz na myśli — powiedział spokojnym tonem — ale Lance chce dobrze. Myślę, że tym razem to ty przesadzasz i niepotrzebnie się złościsz. To tylko zwyczaj.

— Wszyscy znamy Lance’a — dołączyła się Allura. — Potrafi być strasznie irytujący, ale chyba właśnie tak okazuje emocje i to, że mu zależy. Shiro ma rację. Powinieneś tym razem odpuścić. W dodatku ja i Coran jesteśmy niezwykle ciekawi wszystkich ziemskich obyczajów. Keith, świętuj z nami, proszę.

— Właśnie. Po prostu pozwól mu się pocałować pod tą jemiołą — stwierdziła rzeczowo Pidge, podając Mattowi ostatnią bombkę — i będziesz miał z głowy. Potem najwyżej wymyśli coś gorszego i o to też będzie cię męczył, ale nawet lista debilnych zwyczajów świątecznych musi się w końcu skończyć. Ewentualnie zacznie wymyślać własne. To też jest jakaś opcja.

Keith potrząsnął głową i wycelował w nich palec wskazujący.

— Nigdy — wycedził z naciskiem. — Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Nie ma szans. Lepszy jeden prawdziwy zwyczaj niż tuzin wymyślonych. Będzie sobie kombinował, jak mnie wrobić w to całowanie i już nic głupszego nie wymyśli, dopóki mu się na koniec Świąt jakimś cudem nie uda.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do kuchni. Shiro westchnął ciężko, a Pidge tylko lekceważąco wzruszyła ramionami. Już dawno przestała przejmować się zachowaniem Keitha i Lance’a.

— Jak chcesz! — rzuciła za nim.

Dziewczyna wstała, a potem wyjęła z kartonu szmacianą, krzywo uszytą lalkę z jasnobrązowymi włosami, namalowaną czerwonym flamastrem raną na policzku oraz kilkoma warstwami peleryn ze skrawków brązowego materiału.

Matt popatrzył na lalkę, marszcząc brwi.

— Czy to ja? — zapytał, pochylając się nad ramieniem siostry.

— Twoja kreacja najbardziej wpisywała się w klimat, a nie mieliśmy niczego odpowiedniego na czubek choinki. Allura lepiej nadawałaby się na anioła, ale to mogłoby być seksistowskie. Więc… Tak, to ty, Matt.

Chłopak wyprostował się i z pewnym siebie uśmiechem zaczesał włosy do tyłu.

— Rozumiem — oświadczył. — Nie wiedziałaś, czy powiesić gwiazdę, czy anioła, więc wybrałaś oba naraz.

Pidge, Shiro i Allura popatrzyli na niego w jednakowej konsternacji. Do dopełnienia tej sytuacji brakowało im tylko świerszczy cykających gdzieś w tle.

— Nie. Po prostu nie. Ja od początku wiedziałam, że ty się najbardziej nadajesz na to, by umieścić cię w najbardziej widocznym miejscu. Tak, abyś się nie zgubił. — Ignorując pełen udawanego oburzenia wyraz twarzy brata, Pidge zwróciła się do Shiro: — Podniesiesz mnie?

 Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią pytająco, a ona uniosła lalkę w znaczącym geście. Shiro kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową, a potem kucnął i pozwolił jej wdrapać się na swoje plecy. Wstał i zbliżył się do choinki, podtrzymując Pidge pod kolanami. Trzymając się ramienia Takashiego, dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, żeby wsadzić szmacianego Matta na czubek choinki. Gdy jej się w końcu udało, zeskoczyła na podłogę i popatrzyła z dumą na swoje dzieło. Oparła rękę na biodrze.

— Dzięki, Shiro — powiedziała.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparł mężczyzna, posyłając jej łagodny uśmiech.

— Mogłaś mnie poprosić — zauważył Matt — to ja jestem twoim starszym bratem.

Pidge zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

— Wiesz, wysoką mamy tę choinkę — stwierdziła — a przy Lance’ie i Keithie do szczęścia brakuje nam tylko ciebie na ostrym dyżurze.

* * *

W środku nocy wigilijnej Pidge obudziły kroki. Z trudem otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po ciemnym salonie. Najwidoczniej znowu zasnęła na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Wszyscy jej współlokatorzy jeszcze w Zamku Lwów musieli przyzwyczaić się do tego, że często zasypiała w przypadkowych miejscach i po jakimś czasie nawet przestali ją budzić, żeby odesłać dziewczynę do swojego pokoju.

Poprawiła okulary, które zsunęły jej się z nosa i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Wyjrzała zza fotela i zobaczyła wysoką, męską sylwetkę majstrującą coś przy żyrandolu. Zmrużyła oczy, żeby wyraźniej widzieć.

— Lance…? — zapytała półszeptem.

Chłopak podskoczył nagle i wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk. Zasłonił obiema dłońmi usta. Lampa zakołysała się niepokojąco.

— Przestraszyłaś mnie! — szepnął głośno. — Boże, nie wyskakuj tak na mnie z zaskoczenia…

Nie przejmując się tym szczególnie, Pidge zeszła z kanapy i podeszła do Lance’a. Nosił swój granatowy szlafrok i kapcie z pyszczkami Niebieskiego Lwa na czubkach.

— Co robisz? — spytała, podejrzliwie marszcząc brew.

Lance popatrzył na nią przeciągle, a po chwili wrócił do robienia czegoś przy żyrandolu, stając na palcach. Wtedy Pidge zyskała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Rozwiązywał czerwoną wstążkę, na której wisiała jemioła.

— Odpuszczasz? — zapytała, ze zdziwieniem przekrzywiając głowę.

Lance pokręcił głową, próbując na oślep rozwiązać supełek, który sam zawiązał kilka dni temu. Jedynymi źródłami światła w salonie był ogień dogasający w kominku oraz wpadający przez okna blask ledowych ozdób ustawionych na dworze.

— W życiu — odpowiedział cicho. — Przewieszam jemiołę, bo Keith nauczył się na pamięć je omijać. Tej z sufitu nie chce mi się ściągać, ale i tak nie dam tak łatwo mu wygrać. W końcu musi się pomylić. W końcu jestem najlepszym pilotem i strzelcem wyborowym. Muszę być podstępny.

Pidge westchnęła, patrząc na przyjaciela z politowaniem.

— Obaj jesteście siebie warci… — mruknęła.

Chłopak wreszcie rozwiązał wstążkę i zdjął jemiołę. Namyślił się, lustrując wzrokiem salon. Wreszcie przeszedł do kuchni i zawiesił jemiołę na uchwycie szafki tuż nad lodówką. Pidge w milczeniu podążyła za nim.

— Możesz mi pomóc — uznał Lance, wracając do salonu i stając pod drugim żyrandolem.

— Podziękuję. Już pomijając to, że nie dosięgam do większości tych miejsc, to w środku nocy mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pomaganie ci we wkurzaniu twojego chłopaka — stwierdziła.

Lance prychnął pod nosem z urazą i przewiesił jemiołę nad okno, opierając się o chłodny parapet. Spojrzał na Pidge.

— Tym razem wyjątkowo nie chcę go wkurzyć — oznajmił. — Chodzi tylko o magię Świąt. O, właśnie! — Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. — Poczekaj tu chwilę!

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wszedł na schody i na palcach pobiegł na piętro. Pidge została w miejscu. Nie była pewna, czy chce poznać kolejny „wyjątkowy” pomysł Lance’a, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miała większego wyboru. I tak już ją obudził.

Po dłuższej chwili chłopak chwiejnym krokiem zszedł na dół obładowany pakunkami i torebkami. Zza sterty prezentów widać było tylko czubek jego włosów. Gdy dotarł na parter, pochylił się i położył stos na ziemi. Kilka pudełek upadło z hukiem na podłogę, na co Lance skrzywił się i zerknął nerwowo w stronę piętra, gdzie mieściły się sypialnie.

— Pidge, chodź, pomóż mi włożyć to wszystko pod choinkę — poprosił szeptem. — To dlatego kazałem wszystkim włożyć swoje prezenty do worka i postawić za drzwiami sypialni, żeby rano już na nich czekały, ale pod choinką.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się pomóc, zanim Lance narobiłby jeszcze większego hałasu i obudziłby wszystkich współlokatorów. Szybko ułożyli prezenty pod choinką, powstrzymując się wzajemnie od podglądania zawartości tych dla nich.

Gdy skończyli, Lance podszedł do kominka, obok którego postawili etażerkę z mlekiem i ciastkami dla Świętego Mikołaja. Jednym haustem opróżnił zawartość szklanki, a potem wziął w usta ciastko. Drugie podał Pidge.

— Co? — zapytała skonfundowana.

— Powiedziałem Keithowi, że to dla Świętego Mikołaja — wyjaśnił z pełną buzią. — Będzie rozczarowany, jeśli nie znikną. Masz.

Stanęła koło niego i wzięła ciastko.

— Święty Mikołaj, serio? — zapytała, odgryzając pierwszy kawałek. — Przypomnij mi, ile Keith ma lat? Dwadzieścia jeden? Nie musisz mu wciskać takiego kitu, jestem pewna, że wie, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Nie jest dzieckiem ani kretynem.

Lance popatrzył na nią z głębokim rozczarowaniem.

— To, że tobie Matt w dzieciństwie powiedział, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, nie znaczy, że musisz psuć magię Świąt wszystkim innym, Pidge. Zwłaszcza, że w czasie Świąt nie jest istotne, czy on istnieje, czy nie. Najważniejsza jest rodzina i zwyczaje. A my jesteśmy taką międzygalaktyczną rodziną i właśnie wypracowujemy nasze osobiste obyczaje świąteczne. To ważne dla nas, którzy mieliśmy swoje rodzinne święta, ale jeszcze ważniejsze dla Keitha i Altean, bo to jest ich pierwsza Gwiazdka — stwierdził z przekąsem.

Nie odpowiedziała tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Gdy Lance się na coś uparł, żadne racjonalne argumenty nie mogły zmusić go do wycofania się. W dodatku tym razem miał rację. Ona przecież też cieszyła się na te Święta.

Gdy skończył jeść, kucnął przed kominkiem i otworzył drzwiczki. Wysypał na podłogę garść popiołu.

— Lance! — syknęła Pidge.

— Cicho bądź, muszę sfałszować dowody włamania. Mikołaj musiał się tutaj jakoś dostać, no nie?

Pidge założyła okulary na czoło i przetarła oczy.

— Shiro cię zabije — powiedziała z rezygnacją.

Lance wstał i uśmiechnął się do Pidge. Poczochrał ją po i tak nieułożonych, sterczących we wszystkie strony włosach.

— Jak na to wszystko, co razem przeszliśmy, nadal wszyscy macie w sobie mało ducha przygody.

* * *

— Ej, oddajcie konsolę — jęknął Lance. — Wy już długo gracie.

Po rozdaniu prezentów i przebraniu się w swetry wszyscy zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Hunk z Coranem siedzieli pod kocami na fotelach, omawiając planowane ulepszenia alteańskiego zamku, Shiro, Keith oraz Allura spokojnie rozmawiali na kanapie, a przed nimi na puchatym dywanie Pidge i Matt grali w _Tekkena_. Lance za to, jak zwykle, nie robił nic konkretnego, ale dużo gadał i marudził. Okazjonalnie też przymierzał się do posprzątania bałaganu przed kominkiem, co już rano zlecił mu Shiro. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nikt, nawet Keith, nie uwierzył w historię z Mikołajem.

— Nie, bo znowu będziesz tańczył z Keithem do Britney w _Just Dance_ — mruknęła Pidge, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

— Nie tańczyłem z nim! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Keith.

Lance popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

— Ta, jasne — rzucił ironicznie. — Tańczyłeś i przegrałeś. Nie wyprzesz się.

— Tańczyliście do Britney Spears? — zapytał obruszony Matt, a potem uśmiechnął się i zafalował brwiami. — Beze mnie?!

— Kiedyś to powtórzymy — zapewnił go Lance.

— Nie — oświadczył stanowczo Keith. — Nie ma, czego powtarzać.

— Ale tym razem nie chodzi o tańczenie. Serio — Lance zwrócił się do Holtów, ignorując swojego chłopaka. — Chciałem odpalić świąteczne karaoke.

Pidge i Matt popatrzyli po sobie z namysłem, a potem jednocześnie skinęli głowami. Szybko dokończyli wirtualny pojedynek, a potem wyłączyli grę i przekazali kontrolery Lance’owi, który zaraz doskoczył do szafki pod telewizorem. Odnalazł odpowiednią płytę i włożył ją do napędu. Podłączył dwa mikrofony. Jeden wyciągnął w stronę księżniczki.

— Hej, Allura, śpiewasz ze mną? — zapytał zaczepnie.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z zakłopotaniem.

— Chętnie, ale obawiam się, że nie znam żadnych świątecznych piosenek — odparła.

Lance podszedł do niej i włożył jej mikrofon do ręki. Posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech.

— Dasz radę, będziesz miała tekst. Musisz poznać najlepsze świąteczne piosenki — powiedział. — No, chodź.

Allura wstała z kanapy, poprawiła związane w koński ogon włosy i razem z Lance’em stanęła na dywanie przed telewizorem. Chociaż nie rozumiała wszystkich ziemskich tradycji, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej podobały jej się Święta wraz z całą rodzinną, ciepłą atmosferą wokół nich. Takiego święta brakowało jej na Altei. Jej rodzinie też na pewno by się spodobało. Pomyślała nawet, że w przyszłym roku mogłaby zaprosić swoich przyjaciół na Arusa i tam zorganizować Święta.

Chłopak wziął kontroler i zaczął przeglądać listę dostępnych piosenek.

— Lance, nie — zaprotestowała Pidge, przeczuwając jego wybór.

Zanim ktokolwiek jeszcze coś powiedział, w salonie rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki _Last Christmas_.

— Czy ze wszystkich kretyńskich świątecznych piosenek musiałeś wybrać akurat tę najgorszą? — zapytał załamany Keith, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Lance nie zdążył mu już odpowiedzieć, bo zaczęli śpiewać pierwszą zwrotkę. Zaraz dołączyli do nich Matt, Hunk, Shiro i Coran, który niekoniecznie trafiał w linię melodyczną, ale wyglądało na to, że całkiem dobrze się bawił. Nawet Pidge przy pierwszym refrenie zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem tekst. Tylko Keith siedział naburmuszony na kanapie, kategorycznie odmawiając udziału we wspólnym śpiewaniu.

Piosenka skończyła się i, ku jej oraz Corana radości, więcej punktów zdobyła Allura. Nikogo to szczególnie nie dziwiło, bo Lance mógł świetnie tańczyć, ale śpiewał wyjątkowo przeciętnie. Lance pogratulował jej, po czym włączył _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ i przekazał swój mikrofon Shiro, nie pytając się go nawet o zdanie. Potem podszedł do Hunka i pochylił się nad oparciem jego fotela.

— Chodź ze mną na chwilę do kuchni — powiedział.

Po krótkim namyśle chłopak podniósł się z fotela i razem z przyjacielem wyszedł z salonu. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia Lance zajrzał za lodówkę i wyjął wędkę z zaczepioną na końcu żyłki jemiołą.

— Serio…? — zapytał Hunk z powątpiewaniem. — Jestem prawie pewien, że całowanie pod jemiołą tak nie działa. To będzie oszustwo, Keith będzie zły.

Lance machnął lekceważąco ręką i wcisnął Hunkowi wędkę w ręce.

— Będziesz ją trzymał nad Keithem, a wtedy ja wejdę do akcji — powiedział entuzjastycznie. — Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją, przyjacielu, nikt inny mi nie pomoże. W uniknięciu takiego podstępu nawet jego instynkt pilota mu nic nie da.

Przez moment szatyn patrzył mu się w oczy swoim najbardziej przekonującym i przymilnym spojrzeniem, aż Hunk wreszcie odpuścił i pokiwał głową.

— No, dobrze, niech ci będzie — westchnął. — Nadal nie wierzę, że od tylu lat zgadzam się na wszystkie twoje pomysły…

Lance wyszczerzył się tryumfalnie, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

— To idziemy. Tylko wiesz, skradamy się jak ninja, cichutko i po śladach — polecił.

Zrezygnowany Hunk ruszył do salonu, starając się cicho stawiać kroki, a Lance skradał się na palcach tuż za nim. Gdy stanęli w odpowiedniej odległości od kanapy, a uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na ekranie, brunet zarzucił wędkę wysoko nad głową Keitha. Wtedy Lance błyskawicznie przeskoczył przez oparcie sofy, usiadł koło chłopaka i objął go ramieniem.

Keith zamrugał z konsternacją, patrząc na Lance’a, a potem przeniósł wzrok na górę. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, jakby zaraz miał wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale w tym momencie nadszedł odpowiedni moment w piosence, więc szatyn zaśpiewał, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka:

— _Make my wish come true, Baby, all I want for Christmas is…_

Urwał, bo Keith chwycił go za kołnierz niebieskiego swetra, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Trochę po to, żeby przestał śpiewać, ale głównie dlatego, żeby ten jeden raz dać mu wygrać. Bo to nie tak, że nie widział albo nie doceniał wysiłków Lance’a. Może na zewnątrz nie było tego po nim widać, ale tak naprawdę był mu bardzo wdzięczny za te Święta, a także za to, że zabrał go do swojej rodziny na Święto Dziękczynienia. Mógł nie rozumieć pewnych zwyczajów albo uważać je za bezsensowne, ale gdyby nie Lance, nigdy by się z nimi nie zetknął. Dzięki niemu i pozostałym Paladynom pierwszy raz obchodził normalnie Gwiazdkę i czuł, że wreszcie ma rodzinę, ludzi, którym na nim zależało, i dom, do którego mógł wrócić. Lance mógł czasem narzekać na to, że ich wysiłki nie zostały odpowiednio docenione, ale Keith nie potrzebował do szczęścia niczego więcej.

— Nie wierzę, że się do tego posunąłeś, ale tak się postarałeś, że zasłużyłeś — stwierdził, gdy się od niego odsunął. — Jesteś fantastycznie uparty, Lance.

Lance zaśmiał się krótko.

— Dokładnie to samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, Keith — odparł. — Ale tym razem punkt dla mnie.

Dopiero wtedy Keith zauważył, że śpiewy w salonie ucichły i wszyscy skupili na nich swoją uwagę. Hunk nadal stał nad nimi z wędką, dziwiąc się rozwojowi wypadków. Zapadła chwila niezręcznego milczenia, które zdecydował się przerwać dopiero Coran.

— Idę do kuchni, przynieść wam coś? — zapytał.

Hunk poprosił o kakao, a Lance o kawę. Coran wyszedł z salonu. Shiro usiadł sam w fotelu, obserwując to, co działo się w salonie. Allura i Matt zaczęli z podziałem na role śpiewać _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_. Lance i Keith w typowy dla siebie sposób przekomarzali się na kanapie. Pidge podeszła do Hunka i kazała mu się pochylić, żeby, stając na palcach, powiedzieć mu coś na ucho.

Shiro oparł policzek na dłoni i zapatrzył się w ekran telewizora, wsłuchując się w piosenkę. Przez to nie zauważył, gdy Pidge stanęła koło fotela z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. Nosiła zielony sweter od Lance’a i czarną, plisowaną spódnicę.

— O, patrz, Shiro, jemioła — powiedziała z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i zobaczył zwisającą nad nim na przezroczystej żyłce jemiołę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na Pidge.

— No któż by się spodziewał? Ale tradycja to tradycja, prawda? — zapytał, rozkładając ramiona.


End file.
